


You'll Do Better Tomorrow

by wonhoshi



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, slight angst, slight joshua/jihoon if you squint, tooth rotting tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has the tendency to lock himself in his studio and work for days on end. Joshua and Seokmin don't want him to overwork himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do Better Tomorrow

        Once again, Lee Jihoon has immense writer's block, having no inspiration whatsoever to produce anything decently tangible. He nearly had a nice hook, but soon realized it sounded too similar to his last hit. And if there's one thing that Jihoon doesn't want to be, it's to be repetitive. He dropped his head back down to the desk with a soft _thunk_ for the umpteenth time in the last twenty minutes. He groaned inwardly and then out loud, cursing himself for not being able to come up with absolutely anything. People loved his music, but they fail to realize the process it takes. This, right here, was the worst part. Trying to piece together snippets of lyrics from multiple authors to snappy beats all while maintaining originality and tastefulness. It was in that moment that Jihoon's stomach growled. He knew he should've ate something earlier but its already far past midday and he doesn't even have a title. It's his way of punishing himself, he decided. He chugged down the last of a Red Bull can he had on his desk and eyed the computer monitor once more.

         The editing software he used mocked him, showing how little he had managed to make in the span of a week. The empty spaces where keys and notes should be laughed at him, and it was then that Jihoon began to rub at his eyes tiredly. He hadn't slept in so long, he was sure he was seeing things. If someone were to come in at that moment and see his puffy wet eyes and slightly red nose, he'd blame it on the exhaustion. He was most definitely not tearing up out of frustration. That's not how he works. He knew no amount of tears will get any work done. But he was just so so  _so_ tired. Tired of hearing the others exclaiming in joy outside his door as they filmed Andromeda and live streams. Tired of the lack of keys he'd been hitting on the piano in front of him. Tired of being tired. That's when it started. He began to cry and once he started, he just couldn't stop. Muffled sobs and choked coughs came out of him and he continued to rub at his eyes and now leaky nose with the sleeve of his light gray sweater. The sleeve began to darken as it became more damp with tears and mucus. _'_ _Gross'_   Jihoon thought, _'but at this point, who cares?'_ All that was heard in the small studio now was the sounds of Jihoon's pitiful sniffles and coughs. He really hoped no one could hear him. That'd be the  _absolute worst._  

 

          Luck was just not on Jihoon's side today

 

         "Hyung?" A muffled voice on the other door came, along with a light knock. "Is everything alright in there?"

          Jihoon cleared his throat and wiped his face once more, knowing well that the door was locked but still feeling like he needed to fix himself up. He felt like such a hot mess. "Yes, just trying to make a masterpiece!" He called out, hoping his voice didn't falter enough to convince his dongsaeng he was alright. Unfortunately, what he thought seemed convincing enough, wasn't for the boy on the other side of the door.

          "Woozi-hyung, you don't sound well. Please unlock the door. Maybe I can help?" The voice said louder, confirming Jihoon's suspicions that it was indeed Seokmin on the other side. The last thing he wanted was another member to see him like this, so small (more so than usual) and weak. He at least deserved to maintain some dignity. He was a unit leader, and a composer. He shouldn't be one of the weak links, and here he was crying in front of a blank monitor and scribbled out lyrics on a flimsy notepad. _This must be what rock bottom feels like,_ thought Jihoon.

          "Really Seokmin, I'm quite alri-" Jihoon coughed on a sob he had held in too long, cursing himself for not being able to finish the sentence without starting to blubber like some newborn baby.  _Maybe Seokmin didn't hear it ,_ hoped Jihoon. His hopes were so unbelievably low, matching his spirits in tow. The worst luck of all? There was a key that Bumzu-hyung has, it's the only spare that opens his studio from the outside. Usually Bumzu wouldn't allow any of the members to have access to it, it made sure that members wouldn't constantly bother Jihoon when he was producing. Unfortunately for Jihoon, there was one member that was always able to sweet talk his way into borrowing the key: Joshua. And of course he was able to, he never has any ill intentions and Bumzu-hyung knows that Joshua would only ask for it when it was truly necessary. Apparently, this was one of those times.

         The doorknob jiggled a little and the lock turned. As the door opened slightly, Joshua's light voice floated into the studio, "Jihoon, we're coming in, alright?" Screw this kid and his polite manners and soft voice. Screw Seokmin for being a good friend. Jihoon wanted to disappear but he hadn't unlocked that ability yet so he settled for rubbing at his face and feigning a tired smile. Maybe he'd have some good karma for once and they'd leave quickly. 

         Jihoon was facing the desk, trying to hide his face as much as possible. He knew he had to be all kinds of flushed, feverish and puffy. "Jihoon, could you please turn around? We brought some snacks and drinks." Joshua softy spoke again, placing his hand on Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon was ready to shoo them away, to say he was on the verge of a breakthrough and he desperately needed some more quiet time but then his stomach betrayed him by growling audibly. Jihoon dropped his head down on the desk again and wondered what he did to deserve such dirty, awful, rotten luck. Crinkling sounds filled the room as Seokmin opened a bag of chips and handed them to Jihoon, side stepping his chair to get a better look at his face.

         "Hyung! You're crying! What's the matter?" the usually happy-go-lucky member exclaimed. Once Joshua heard that, he rushed to Jihoon's side and knelt by his chair. Jihoon wanted to die in the worst way possible, because no amount of suffering would suck as much as this moment right then did. "No I'm not! Please leave, I have a lot of work to finish? Don't you have anything better to do?" Jihoon snapped, finally facing the boys head on. "We're here because we care for your health, hyung. You matter a lot and we know how you get when you have writer's block." Seokmin cooed. "I don't have writer's block." Jihoon flatly stated, keeping his eyes down. "Yeah, obviously." Joshua scoffed as he motioned to the near empty program on the computer screen. 

         Jihoon was reminded of his failure and felt the tears creeping up again, itching at his waterline.  _No, you are most definitely **not** going to cry in front of them,_  Jihoon thought angrily.

         He most definitely did cry in front of them.

         It was all stupid Joshua's fault, with those sorry eyes looking up at him and Seokmin's dumb hand rubbing circles on his shoulder. He began sobbing uncontrollably, all walls torn down by the sheer exhaustion of everything. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't Joshua pulling him into a tight embrace as Seokmin reached for some tissues. It wasn't like the  other members were cold hearted or anything, but he honestly didn't think they'd be so okay with him breaking down like this.

         It only made Jihoon cry harder. 

       He let out small squeaks as he rubbed at his pink eyes with a tissue Seokmin handed him and the two boys stayed by his side, coaxing all his tears out. "Why are you doing this?" Jihoon sadly choked out, letting a small fit of coughs trail behind the question. "We already told you hyung, we care deeply about you. We want you to be happy, even if you can't think of anything to make right now." Seokmin said, giving Jihoon one of his trademarked sunshine smiles. "Don't you remember when you were stuck last time and went through the whole 'I can't write anything' crisis? You just needed a clear mind, a good night's rest and a change of scenery. That is how we got Pretty U after all." Joshua said with a soft smile that made Jihoon's body heat up. He truly had the best members and friends. 

        "Come on hyung, I heard Seungkwan showed Jun up the other day and apparently Soonyoung has it all on video. High quality even." Seokmin said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and big, cheesy smile plastered on face. It made Jihoon let out a half sob, half giggle. He smiled softly and looked at the two boys in front of him. He isn't a failure because he succeeded in making the best friends he possibly could. Joshua offered to sneak Jihoon to the rest room to wash his face and cool off, which Jihoon accepted graciously.

 

          Jihoon had the best luck ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at hoshigotme and bubbleteatuan :>


End file.
